1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to structures for providing electrical connections and/or interconnections for semiconductor devices. More particularly, the invention relates to ball grid array (BGA) packages, and conductive structures for connecting integrated circuits to ball grid arrays, including fine ball grid arrays (FBGA). The present invention also relates to methods of making electronic devices and the like, particularly tape-based methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Ball grid array packages are known in the art. In one such product, a resin material is located on the active surface of a semiconductor die. Solder balls are formed on top of the resin material. Wires connect the bond pads on the die to conductive traces patterned on the resin material. The wires extend through an opening in the resin material. The traces communicate signals from the wires to the solder balls. The resin material may be cut from a continuous tape after the device is otherwise assembled, according to a known tape-based manufacturing method.
The known devices and manufacturing processes have several disadvantages. Among other things, it would be advantageous to incorporate a stiffening or reinforcing structure into the ball grid array package described above without substantially increasing its overall size. The desired structure would produce a durable, easier to handle product, and it would make it practicable to employ thinner and/or more flexible material for the tape.
In addition, it would be advantageous to provide a means for dissipating or distributing heat from the semiconductor die without substantially increasing the size or complexity of the device.
In addition, as the size of ball grid array devices are reduced and the number and complexity of the required electrical interconnections are increased, it becomes increasingly difficult to produce a satisfactory conductive routing pattern on the resin material. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a system for connecting the die to the ball grid array with a simplified conductive routing pattern.